Expect The Unexpected
by brittanymiranda
Summary: Finn Hudson had always expected the way his life would turn out, little did he know that he should not have expected...
1. Prologue

Expect the Unexpected

**This is My first Fanfic so please be nice. I have had a few ideas so here goes... P.S. I do not own Glee **

When he woke up, he knew he had not woken up in his own bed. Through his blurry eyesight, he knew he did not recognise bedding, he knew he didn't recognise the curtains, and as his eyesight became less blurry, he knew that he was not in his own room by the bright pink wall that greeted him as he sat up.

As he took in his new surroundings, he heard a slight muffle from the lifeless body next to him. He slowly turned his torso and looked down. He saw who the bedroom belonged to, the mess of brown hair that was strewn across the pillow next to him.

He quickly scrabbled out of bed and into the bathroom; he was trying to recall what happened for him to be in the strange bedroom. As he stood and looked at himself in the mirror, he whispered to himself "Shit Hudson, what have you done this time?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**hey so this is chapter 1 (the last one was the prologue) i just want to say a huge thankyou to my best friend Watson :) she proof reads every chapter to make sure you guys get the best :) she also gae me the courage to actually publish this story so a HUGE thankyou to her *hugs*... P.S. Do not own Glee **

As Finn Hudson stood looking at his sleepy reflection, he asked himself why did he always, expect things to turn out differently? He expected to be spotted and recruited by the OSU football recruiter, that didn't happen. He expected to be playing in the NFL for some big football team, that didn't happen either.

At 22 Finn Hudson was studying music at NYU, he felt like he was trapped in the big city, a city that he didn't know or really care for. Finn knew that with 22 years of experience of the unexpected creeping up in his life, that normal NEVER happened for him but for some unknown reason to him he still expected the normal to happen in his life.

That was why on this particular morning he had not expected to be standing in the bathroom of the brunette currently residing in what he could only assume was her bed, in nothing but his boxer shorts.

As he tried to piece together the fuzzy haze and contemplated his next move. He knew he had to get out of the pristine bathroom, as he felt like he had been in there for hours. He slowly turned round and to make him sound like he was in there for a reason he flushed the toilet and ran the water.

As he opened the door he bumped into the owner of the pristine bathroom, pink room and messy brunette hair. The one girl he promised he would never sleep with. The girl he hated with a passion. As he looked down he came face to face with a certain Miss Rachel Berry. 'Shit' they both whispered in unison.

Once Finn stumbled out of the bathroom, he thought too himself, 'Now THAT was unexpected'.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys :) i know i haven't updated in ages... I am so sorry but please forgive, various things have happened and been busy. so anyway ENJOY :) **

**P.S. Don't own Glee xxx**

As soon as he got out of the bathroom he gathered all his things and made his escape from Rachel's room. He hoped that her roommate would not bump into him, unfortunately somebody somewhere really wasn't in a very good mood with him because, the moment when he reached the front door of the apartment he heard an all too familiar cough.

The second that he heard the cough, every single part of Finns body froze. As he turned around, his worst nightmare was confirmed, standing in front of him, was an as always, fashionably, immaculately dressed Kurt Hummel.

As Finn cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, as he did Kurt immediately started on the lecture that Finn knew was coming. "Really Finn Christopher Hudson, I thought you were better than one night stands? Not only that but you are my BROTHER and she is my BEST FRIEND, I thought you hated her?" As Finn opened his mouth to answer and defend himself, Kurt once again cut him off "That was a rhetorical question Finn! You know what mum thinks of Rachel and if she ever found out about this she would NEVER talk to you again plus you have now made things awkward for the next family gathering. Arghhhhh Finn how could you be so selfish? She is my BEST FRIEND!" Finn stood and listened to everything Kurt said.

Once Finn knew that Kurt had finished the lecture, he excused himself and he made his way to his apartment, as he did, he wondered why did his brain not stop him from sleeping with the one girl he loathed. He then thought about why he hated Rachel Berry so much and as he remembered the bad things she had done he also remembered the time when they were best friends. He remembered when they did everything together, the way she laughed when he did something dopey and he remembered the day in freshmen year when he first met Rachel Berry.

_The day in freshman year when his life changed for better or for worse, the day when he had no one to sit with at lunch, so he sat on his own. Rachel being Rachel came over to him and sat herself down. She flashed her 100 watt smile and Finn was mesmerised, "Hello, I am Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry remember that name as one day I WILL be on Broadway and a famous actress." He laughed and replied "I am Finn Christopher Hudson, I hope you remember me when you are rich and famous." From that moment both the individuals knew that they were going to be best friends. _

As Finn laughed at that thought, he was also thought about how much of a bittersweet memory that it was, with that memory came the awful things that had happened. The moment when their friendship turned from them being close to them screaming at each other in the middle of a New York apartment.

_"I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON" screamed a distraught Rachel "YOU MAKE ME SO MAD, YOU ARE SELFISH AND YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME OR ANYTHING THAT I DO. YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS FOR MY CARRER AND I NEEDED MY BEST FRIEND BY MY SIDE." Finn was staring helplessly trying to think of an answer but he couldn't. "HAVE YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY FINN? I NEEDED YOU AND TONIGHT JUST PROVES HOW MUCH I REALLY MEAN TO YOU!" "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, HOW CAN YOU CALL ME SELFISH IN THE SEVEN YEARS I HAVE KNOW YOU, I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING I CAN TO MAKE SURE I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! I HAVE MISSED TWO OPENING NIGHTS BECAUSE OF THINGS BEYOND MY CONTROL. IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS CHEATING ON YOU, WE ARE NOT EVEN TOGETHER, I HAD A DATE RACHEL I WAS DOING SOMETHING FOR ME!" As he turned around to face her Rachel threw her black ballet pumps at him and he ducked out of the way "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT FINN HUDSON, I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU MAKE ME SO MAD AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." With that Finn left Rachel and as she had stated they had never seen or spoken to each other ever again._

Finn hated himself for leaving her on that fateful day, he never cried but for the second time since meeting her Finn found himself locked in his room in the apartment which he shared with his best friend Blaine Anderson crying over Rachel Berry. Once again events in his life were unexpected and he wanted that to change.


	4. Chapter 3

**i am so sorry for the long wait but i have been busy :( i hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S. i wish i owned glee but i don't**

A month had gone by since the unforgettable morning when Finn woke up in Rachel's bed, and every day since he had been replaying the memory over and over in his head. On this particular morning as he was thinking about what had happened he was interrupted by Blaine knocking on his door, Blaine was not only Kurt's boyfriend but to Finn, Blaine was his best friend the one of the only people who knew the full story of what had happened between Finn and Rachel. Finn knew why Blaine was knocking and although he loved Lima he didn't want today to happen. 'Dude we have to go, Lima is like a 10hour drive and Kurt is bugging me about the time and how poppy and your mum want you there tonight!' Lima was Finn's favourite place in the whole world, but a 10 hour drive trapped in a car with the girl who was his ex-best friend and who was infesting his thoughts, felt like torture to him!

The four of them were heading home to fulfil a promise made the day poppy Finn and Kurt's adopted sister moved in. They promised her every year they would join the family for the important events in poppy's year, her first day of school, her birthday, her show choir regional's, the day to celebrate her becoming part of the family and all four of them had vowed to travel to wherever the show choir nationals were taking place. This year was a big year as it was poppy's senior year, so it was the first of many lasts for the Hudson-Hummel's. Because of this promise it meant Finn would soon be spending two weeks to celebrate poppy's birthday and first day of school, and two weeks in a very small town with Rachel.

As Finn fastened his suitcase a very flustered looking Kurt fell through Finn's bedroom door. 'FINN HUDSON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!' Finn clambered to his feet, and in his line of vision, there she was, it was the first time he had seen her in a month. They both avoided eye contact as they left the apartment and went to get in the car, as they got comfy Finn knew he had to prepare himself for the longest 10 hours of his life.

The car journey was the worst and best journey of Finn's life, both he and Rachel had listened t Kurt ramble on about nothing and three hours into the trip Finn felt Rachel's head on his shoulder where she had drifted to sleep. Much to Finns surprise it felt as if the hole in his heart was full again and a warmth spread through him. Finn loved the feeling but for him the feeling was lost all too soon as when Rachel woke up and moved, the warmth was lost and the hole is his heart started to return. It made Finn think, and for the rest of the journey he was plotting to try to get Rachel to love him again as his best friend.

As the car made its way up Finn's childhood street a small smile grew across Finns face, plans were making his way into his head and he couldn't wait to tell his mum and get her opinion and advice, after all, carol was the only other girl in Finns live who he would always love with all his heart. But as Finn opened the door and what greeted him was unexpected, and was not going to help him on his quest for Rachel's friendship back.


End file.
